


Lust

by whatacunningboy



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Nigel and Will make the cutest couple, One Night Stands, Seduction, Sex, Will and Nigel get it on, Will's logic is the best logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacunningboy/pseuds/whatacunningboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel gets arrested for soliciting a prostitute and Will gets stuck booking him into the station. Nigel being Nigel flirts until no end because he gets what he wants. Does Will fall under the temptation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I recently saw "The Necessary Death of Charlie Countryman" and I fell in love with Nigel! But, I just wanted some steamy sex with Will Graham! Some of the stuff mentioned is not cannon, since not a lot of info was given about Nigel, so please pardon me for it. Also, Will might seem a bit off (or ooc), but I only interrupted that way because this is when Will is barely starting to do criminal/police work. Therefore, he's still not the guy that can empathize with anyone. He's developing. But, say what you will, I don't mind critique.
> 
> Not Beta Read

It was a long night. No one could really disagree; especially for the officers working in the graveyard shift at the local police station. Will yawned when two officers brought in a man for booking. The man wore a Hawaiian shirt and jeans; he had a broken nose and was bleeding from his mouth. However, one of the officers had a bloodied mouth and a swollen cheek and the other had no injury visible, but judging by the wincing from moving a bit he probably had bruised ribs. They sat him in front of Will's desk; he turned to look up at the officers.

"Book him." The one with the swollen cheek growled. Will nodded and pulled out a form from his desk, since it was Will’s first year at the police station he had to do paper work and other things that the rest of the officers did not want to do.

"Um... his reason for arrest?" Will asked.

"Soliciting a prostitute." The other responded. The man on the chair chuckled and rolled his eyes. The two officers left soon after to seek medical attention.

"Name?" Will asked.

"For you, honey, Nigel Jones." The man smirked. Will could read him easily; his entire being was screaming arrogance and superiority. Will felt threatened and began to show his own superiority to Nigel by sitting up a little more and pumping his chest out a bit more. Almost like a robin bird that was trying to show off their red chests to the females.

"Real name please."

"Nigel." The man smirked, "I can fucken change my last name when I want to."

"That's not how it works."

"Is it not?" Nigel grinned, "I would fucken love to know how it works." Nigel’s tone was completely lustful.

"Birthday?" Will asked.

"November 19th." Will looked up and asked for a year, "It's not nice to ask that, love."

"If you don't tell me then I'll put down a random number-." Will threatened.

"Okay, okay, 1970." Nigel chuckled, "No need to get you fag panties in a bunch."

Will glared and kept on filling out the paper work. He put down Nigel's appearance such as his eye colour and eye colour. He turned back up at Nigel and dreaded the question he was to ask because he knew Nigel would make it an even bigger deal.

"Address and phone number?" Will cleared his throat.

"Officer, is it fucken ethical to flirt with the person who was arrested?"

"Just give me the information." Will groaned.

"123 Washington St." Nigel said, "Number: 123-456-7808."

"Thank you."

"You can call at any time." Nigel winked. Will rolled his eyes in annoyance and kept on scribbling in the form.

"Come with me."

Nigel stood and Will pulled him to another room. He told Nigel to sit in the chair in front of him. The other officer there was busy filling out paperwork, however kept on eyeballing Will. Nigel gave the other officer an ugly glare. This caused the other officer to leave the room. Will took the handcuffs off of Nigel and told him to press both thumbs on the ink and then the paper.

"So, you the office eye candy?" Nigel grinned at Will.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Will dismissed and pulled him to the wall with the meters marked, "Please face the camera."

"Like you didn't fucken notice officer fag checking you out?" Nigel said.

"You know, you use that word a lot yet you're flirting with me the entire time." Will was getting annoyed. The camera flashed, "Turn to your right."

"I like what I see and I can fucken say what I want. It's a free fucken country."

"Your left." Will said.

Nigel turned smugly and thought what else he could make the booking process or his time in the office a bit more interesting. At least until his lawyer or the bribed detective he had in the police joint.

"How many have fucked you then?" Nigel inquired. Will blushed a furious shade of red and took the picture, "By the colour in your face I'm guessing a few."

"No one!" Will responded; Nigel sat back down on the chair.

"Really? Not with that pretty face?"

"No! Jesus Christ! Why would they? Why would I?"

Will raised his voice because this was getting frustrating. Every time the other officers brought smug bastards like Nigel they would have Will take care of the booking. Sure, a couple of the prosecuted would flirt, but quit after the first cold response Will would give. Nigel was persistent.  
Nigel was right though. Many officers did try to have a gay fling with Will. However, Will was neither gay or interested in a one night stand with his colleagues. He did not even want to talk to them sometimes. Will placed the handcuffs on Nigel and sat him at his desk once more.

"You'll be entered in the system as a sex offender and will be awaiting trial with a judge." Will explained.

"Sex offender? I didn't fuck a kid. Shit, I didn't even get to fuck the bitch I was hiring." Nigel said.

"Soliciting a prostitute is a sexual offence." Will handed placed the page in front of Nigel, "Therefore, you must be registered as a sex offender."

"Well fuck." Nigel spotted the detective that he had bribed, "Let's see if that'll fall through though." Will starred at Nigel dumbfounded, but it quickly changed when the detective of his department went to greet Nigel.

"Nigel, I'm sorry for the mix up." The man said.

"I'm sorry, sir but-."

"I wasn't talking to you." The detective glared at Will, "I hope they didn't rough you up too much."

"You should see the other guy." Nigel chuckled.

"You, erase anything you have on him and drop the charges." The detective said. Will furrowed his eyebrows and noticed the smirk on Nigel's face.

"May I ask why?"

"Nigel is working for us. He's helping us with the drugs being sold by Charlie." The man said, "If there is anything on him they'll find him and there goes our intel."

"But-!"

"I will not repeat myself, Officer Graham."

Will was not the type to disobey. He always followed orders even when his life was on the line or it smelled fishy like so. He ripped all his hard work and threw it in the recycle bin underneath his desk. The detective had already taken the cuffs off of Nigel and the two were busy talking. Nigel glanced at Will who was looking through the system checking for Nigel in any files.

"Don't be so hard on him." Nigel stated.

"Officers are all the same; some kind of power complex." Will rolled his eyes, but was careful that neither man noticed it, "Do you need an escort to your apartment?" Nigel glanced at Will.

"Why don't you have—Officer Graham—escort me? Punishment fitting for wasting my time."

"Alright, I offered only for courtesy. Didn't think you'd need it."

"I don't." Nigel said, "But the ride is cheaper than a cab and gives me the time to get to know Mr. Graham better."

"Alright. Officer Graham, escort Nigel to his apartment. I do believe you know where he lives." The detective ordered.

“What about his information-?”

“You can work the extra hours, since you were so eager to enter him into it.” The man interrupted.

Will bit the inside of his cheek trying not to curse at the man or anything like that; the detective spoke of power complexes, but he had an ugly one himself. He took Nigel to the garage. It was quiet among the two. Nigel was only quiet because he was trying to figure out how he was going to get into Will’s pants. Will was quiet because he was trying to process what had happened. They got into the car. Nigel eyed Will's physique as the younger man turned on the car with the keys in his pocket. The uniform really complimented Will’s physique.

"You didn't say anything." Will said.

"You would have not believed me." Nigel said as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket, "Have some fire?"

Will pressed the cigarette lighter in the car. Nigel chuckled and took it out so he could light his cigarette. Nigel sucked in the nicotine and blew out in the next moment. Will rolled the window down.

"Don't like the smell, darling?"

"Father used to smoke." Will responded.

"My father used to beat me." Nigel replied, "Doesn't fucken mean I'll stop beating others."

Will took the turn to merge onto Washington. When Nigel gave the address Will never remembered that the street was close to strip clubs. He turned to Nigel who was busy smoking his cigarette. Will had to admit the man was attractive. His high cheek bones and jaw line outlined a rather Greek like face. He was definitely foreign, maybe from Greece.

"You never said your first name."

"Will."

"Will, short for William?" Nigel inquired.

"Only my father called me William." Will took the turn on Washington.

"No mother?"

"Never knew her."

"I'm sorry." Nigel said, "My mother was a saint." Will gave him a rather sarcastic look which made Nigel burst in laughter, "Alright, so my childhood was fucked up too. Doesn't mean you have to look at me like that, darling."

Will chuckled and stopped in front of a strip joint. Nigel told him to turn into an alley. He obeyed and stopped the car. Nigel placed the cigarette lighter back into the car and turned to look at Will. Will was trying to find some kind of sense in living in a strip club.

"You live in a strip joint?" Will asked.

"No, but I felt like fucken coming here." Nigel said, "Unless you want to take me somewhere else."

Will turned to him. He looked into the man's maroon eyes for the first time of the night. There was something different about him. His eyes gave a different story to his arrogance. Will mentally slapped himself for thinking about some bad boy needing help from himself like some kind of chick flick. Nigel flicked the cigarette out the window and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Thanks for the ride, love." Nigel smiled, "I'll be sure to get arrested more often."

Nigel got out of the car and Will left the alleyway. When the car passed by Nigel, he chuckled and watched Will drive away. He knew he could have had his way with the boy. Yet, something inside of him said that Will was going to be different. He did not know why but he was already feeling something unusual.

 

\---

 

Will filed the reports for the day. He really wished he could skip through the year of filing and writing up reports. It had been a week since the incident with Nigel and because of it he had double the paperwork as punishment. Even while he filed away all records, he thought of the other man. He wondered where he actually lived, if he was in danger for the whole Charlie drug thing, and if he was thinking of Will.

The box of record soon filled up. Will was glad since this meant he would be going home soon. He took the box in his hand and left to the storage shack outside in the parking lot. He placed the box on the ground and took his keys out to open the storage. His hands worked slowly because of exhaustion and lack of sleep. The younger man placed the keys back in his pocket and picked up the box and held the door open with his foot. When he stood up straight to continue into the shack, he felt a hand hold his mouth. Will panicked and reached for the gun on his belt but the other was holding his arm back.

"Sh, sh, shh... It's alright, Will." Will felt a wave of relief fall over him, "It's only me, darling." Nigel let go of him and Will glared at the man because of the fright he made him go through.

"I'm armed!"

"With a taser gun?" Nigel chuckled. Will scowled at the other man and almost kicked the box inside of the small shack.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you, love." Nigel smiled, but Will knew that was untrue, "Actually, I was arrested for picking a fight at a bar, but I got bailed."

"Did you flirt with the other officer as well?" Will inquired, locking the door behind him. Nigel quirked an eyebrow with a grin, "Jealous?"

"No!" Will denied immediately. It stayed quiet and he took a step away from Nigel, "I have to get back to work." Nigel pulled the man back to the shack and pushed him against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of Will and starred at the officer, "This is considered assault."

"Not if you want it."

"I don't." Will glared.

"Then stop me."

Nigel took his right hand and lifted Will's chin slightly. He leaned in slowly towards the man; Will gasped slightly as Nigel brushed his lips against the other. It was all very different. The feeling Will felt riding up him; it had been a while since he felt it. Lust and desire was something an officer had to get rid of sometimes. It was something Will had revoked from his life. Dating, relationships, and sometimes sex was something he had quit.

Nigel licked Will's upper lip and sucked it promptly. His tongue rubbed against Will's teeth before finding his tongue. Will bit Nigel's lower lip lightly; this interested Nigel. For a man who did not want it he sure is responsive, Nigel thought. They pulled away; Will whipped the side of his mouth and Nigel smirked.

"See? Not assault."

"Shut up." Will replied.

"Wanna go back to my place, darling?" Nigel smirked. Will blushed and nodded.

"But don't ever call me a fag!"

"Promise." Nigel laughed.

"I get off in fifteen minutes." Will muttered.

"Don't worry, l'll get you off in less than that." Nigel whispered and kissed Will's forehead.

Will followed Nigel to the detective's office. He told him that he would borrow Will, since he needed a ride to his place. The detective starred at the two. Will's lips were a lush red because of the kiss. However he said nothing to Will. He stepped over to Nigel and whispered in his ear, "This isn't a whore house." Nigel laughed and patted the man's shoulder, "I fucken know that, boss." The man turned to Will, who jumped a bit at the sudden gazes of the others.

"Just go home afterwards." The man said. Will nodded and Nigel left the office.

Will grabbed his duffle bag from his desk. He was going to change, but considering Nigel's eagerness the man would have not waited. They left the station with every pair of eyes on the two. Nigel felt so proud parading through the station with Will. It was like he had just won the trophy in some kind of show and tell contest.

"I have a ride." Nigel smirked.

Will said nothing and followed the man to the public parking structure. The car was a classic car that was probably worth most of Will's salary. Nigel opened the door for the officer and quickly moved to his. Nigel started the car up; the motor purred finely. Will took off his belt and placed it inside of the duffle bag.

"Where's your place?" Will asked.

"That Hotel near Main." Nigel replied.

"You live in a hotel?"

"I bounce around a lot." Nigel explained, "And I'm not fucken taking you to my apartment. You're a fucken cop."

Will grinned to himself and admired the man's logic. It was obvious that Nigel was not stupid. This interested Will. The whole bad boy vibe made Will interested, but the fact the man was not a stupid bad boy interested Will a lot more. He wanted to know what the older man was capable of, what was his angel, and how he could make Will susceptible to such whims.

"Won't your people panic if you have a cop with you?"

"Yeah, but I can fuck who I want and fucken do what I want." Nigel responded as he entered the parking structure of the very expensive hotel on Main.

"You never said it was this hotel." Will said getting out of the car.

"Do you know any other fucken hotel that’s on this street?” Nigel said taking a cigarette out of his pocket, “Have friends here that you don’t want seeing you or something?”

“No, but-…”

“We’ll enter through the back. My room is on the tenth floor.”

Will gulped down his pride and followed the man inside of the hotel. They rode in the elevator in silence. Will stood as far from Nigel as possible. The small elevator quickly smoked up with the cigarette. Nigel could see the discomfort in Will’s face and pulled the man towards him.

“This isn’t going to be fucken awkward.” Nigel reassured. The cigarette smoke made Will dizzy, “I’ll make you feel real fucken good.”  
Nigel kissed Will’s temple. The elevator door opened and Nigel walked out holding Will’s sweaty hand. Will was nervous. He had never engaged in such activities. He had some sexual experiences with men before. His roommate and him were a little too close in that regards. However, having one night stands was something that Will had never considered.

Nigel opened the door to his hotel room and pulled Will inside. Will looked around the rather clean room. The bed had been done, there were no clothes on the floor, and there was no smell of cigarette. Will wondered if Nigel even slept in the room before or if he was already contemplating in taking Will.  
Will turned back to Nigel who was stripping from his jacket and shirt. He turned back and began unbuttoning his own shirt. Nigel wrapped his arms around Will’s waist before he could go any further.

“Not so fast, officer.” Nigel whispered into Will’s ear. He buried half of his face in Will’s chocolate curls and licked his ear, “I want to fuck you wearing this.”

“What?”

“I’ve always wanted to fuck an officer.” Nigel uttered.

Will felt a shiver go down his spine as Nigel bit his ear lightly; he turned the younger man to face him. He kissed Will’s lips. His tongue lapped around the others. Will wrapped his hands around Nigel’s neck as Nigel walked them towards the bed. They fell onto the bed. Will let out a small groan due to the sudden movement; Nigel was careful not to let his weight fall on the younger man’s.

“Have you done this before?” Will breathed.

“Once.” Nigel responded, “A kid that used to live around here.”

“A kid?”

“I called him that, but he wasn’t a kid. He was fucked up in the head, you know?” Nigel explained, but Will began to kiss Nigel’s neck, “But, you’re not fucked up at all are you?”

Nigel worked on Will’s pants. He unbuckled the belt and quickly worked and the zipper as Will worked on the older man’s neck. Nigel let out sweet moans as Will bit the hot skin lightly. Will let out a whimper when Nigel pumped his cock lightly; the whimper was lustful and loud. It had been a while since he had touched himself as well.

“Shit, you’re a real virgin aren’t you?”

“I just haven’t had sex in a while.” Will responded.

Will’s hands navigated to the bulge forming in Nigel’s pants. He unzipped him and pulled out Nigel’s dick. He pumped it a lot more than Nigel, trying to see how big his dick was going to be. Nigel groaned and cursed underneath Will. Will looked up at his sexy face. He kissed his Adam’s apple that was bobbing with every moan.

“If you’re so fucken eager, why don’t you go down there and suck it?” Nigel moaned.

“Only if you do me too.”

Nigel got off of Will and Will readjusted himself. Nigel pulled his jeans off; leaving the man completely naked. He pulled Will’s pants off and threw them across the room. Nigel crawled onto the bed and kissed Will before turning to suck Will off. Nigel’s dick flapped in Will’s face.  
Will knew how to do this very well. He had done it with his roommate various times in college. However, when Nigel took Will in completely; Will could not start. Nigel growled at Will and he followed Nigel’s orders. He licked the slit and lubricated Nigel’s cock before taking it in completely. He reached the base without gagging, but pulled away almost immediately. He made sure to suck the tip before popping his mouth away.

The vibrations of Nigel’s moans and groans made a different sensation run through Will’s body. Nigel pulled Will’s legs apart to reveal Will’s pinkish entrance. He rubbed the outside, which made the other almost cry out with pleasure.

“For never doing this, you sure like your ass being played with.” Nigel bobbed his head on Will’s dick.

“Yo-you haven’t even-! Played with it! Oh god!” Will moaned.

Nigel’s chuckle made Will whimper. Nigel noticed that the younger man would no longer suck him off as he was doing. The sensation was becoming too much for the younger man. He ordered him to open his mouth. Will obeyed and Nigel began to roll his hips into Will’s mouth. Will gripped the comforter underneath him as Nigel no longer sucked his dick, but was busy loosening up Will’s hole.

The saliva he was using was not going to be enough. Even when Will was relaxing, which Nigel kept on repeating, the younger man was tight. This made Nigel’s cock throb even more with anticipation. He moved off of Will, leaving the officer panting on the bed. He gave Nigel a begging look.

“Don’t worry, darling.” Nigel reached into the bag underneath the bed for a bottle of lube, “I’ll fuck you as much as you want.”

He snapped the bottle of lube open and crawled back to bed with Will. He pulled the pillows out of the bottom of the comforter and placed them under Will’s head. Will tried to spread his legs as much as he could. The act of sex was not new to him. He knew how it was going to go about and he knew how much it was going to hurt.

Nigel poured the lube on Will’s sack which dripped down to Will’s entrance. The cold liquid made the younger ma whimper and his lower back arched up a bit. Nigel sucked on Will’s hot skin on his inner thigh and began with one finger inside of Will.  
Will gripped the pillow underneath. The man clenched around Nigel’s finger, but relaxed a bit more when he realized what Nigel had told him. Nigel moved the finger in and out of Will’s entrance. When he felt like Will was used to it, he moved to the next finger.

The rooms were filled with Will’s moans as Nigel worked to loosen him up. He was sweaty and wanted to rip his shirt off of his hot body, but Nigel wanted to keep it on him. Will’s brown curls were straightening because of his sweat and his eyes began to tear up.

Nigel pumped himself as he inserted the third finger. Will almost screamed at the top of his lungs, but stopped himself. He bit his hand, trying to stop himself from moaning anymore. He knew that Nigel would call him a slut or fag after the entire situation.

“I want to fucken hear you, baby.” Nigel said. He pulled his fingers and crawled towards Will. He rested his lower body on him and grinded on his lightly. Will held back the moan, but Nigel pulled the hand away. He brushed some curls away from Will’s sweaty forehead, “I want you to fucken scream as much as you want, alright?” He began to grind against Will a bit faster, “Because that tells me how good your fucken feeling.” Will closed his eyes and pressed his fingers on Nigel’s back,

“You got it, Officer Graham?”

“Y-yes! Oh god, yes!” Will moaned.

There was a moment where Will wanted Nigel to thrust into him with full force. A moment where he wanted to be dominated and have Nigel hurt him in any possible way. However, when he opened his eyes to meet Nigel’s maroon eyes, there was tenderness to them. Something Will would call sympathy and caring. Will panted against the friction between the skin and could not take his eyes off of Nigel’s. Who was this man?

Nigel turned Will to his front. Will got on all fours and waited for Nigel to press against him. Nigel rubbed his dick against Will’s hole as if telling him what was coming. Finally, he pressed against it. Will groaned, the pain he had anticipated coming to him. Nigel knew it was not going to work without anymore lube.  
He poured some lube on his dick and rubbed as much as he could. The lube glistened in the light as he placed his fingers again to loosen Will as much as he could. Will gasped and turned back to see Nigel.

“Just-! Fucken do it already!” Will gasped.

Nigel looked at him surprised. He pressed the head of his dick to Will’s entrance and slowly moved it inside. Will no longer feeling as much pain anymore when it was inside. Nigel moved the head of his dick in and out, with every thrust he furthered into Will a bit more. Finally, he was in completely. Will let his chest fall onto the mattress, his hands gripped the comforter, and the pillow was nowhere to be found on the bed.

Nigel gripped the side of Will’s hips and began to pump into him slowly. Will moaned quietly; he tried to feel what was going on inside of him. Nigel quickened his pace; Will gripped the comforter tighter. Nigel gripped Will’s hair and lifted him off of the bed. Will’s arms were shaky, but they held him up.

“Fe-feel good, feel so-o fucken good.” Will breathed. Nigel pulled out of him and turned Will.

He laid on his back. Will reached for another pillow and placed it underneath his head. This time, Nigel did not take it slow. He was quick. It no longer hurt Will as much. On the contrary, he was enjoying the feel of being filled by Nigel’s cock. Nigel pulled Will’s legs back s much as he could and leaned into Will’s body.

Will moved his hands to press against Nigel’s sweaty back. His dull nails began to dig into the skin when Nigel found the man’s prostate and began to rub against it. Nigel bit Will’s neck; trying to regain control of his own body. He pumped quicker and with every motion he was reaching his own climax. He could feel Will leaving the marks on his back, but he could care less. Even that was making him climax soon. They kissed once more. The two biting against each other’s lips and their tongues dancing among each other; their skin slapped against one another, each slap harder until Nigel stopped and released into Will.

Will moaned when he felt Nigel’s hot seed poured into him. His own climax was reached when Nigel kept on rolling his hips against him. The two men felt an euphoria run through their body. Will kept on shivering underneath Nigel, his climax was riding throughout his body like waves hitting land. Nigel pulled out and collapsed on top of Will.

The two breathed for air, until Nigel kissed Will’s lips more. Each peck sent a different message of care and love. Will no longer had his nails dug into the mercenary’s back. They were rubbing the sweaty skin of the older man. Finally, the ecstasy was over and the two were left in their own soils and kisses. Nigel stroked Will’s curls back and smiled.

“The fucken best.” Nigel beamed.

“It better be.” Will responded, “I’ve never done this before.” Nigel laughed, “I can feel you cum dripping out of me.”

“That’s so fucken hot.” Nigel joked, “C’mon, let go take a fucken bath.”

“I should go home.” Will said as Nigel helped him up.

“No fucken way in hell.” Nigel replied, “I’ll take you for some clothes later, but now you’re fucken staying with me.”  
Will felt a warmth fall over him when Nigel’s hand was intertwined with his, but there was this darkness he felt coming from the man. However, Will didn’t think much of it. Instead, he planned what he would take from his home to Nigel’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please kudos and comment to let me know how much you liked it!


End file.
